Angel Tears
by thisislegit
Summary: As they left the village, Kaya kept looking back on the fire that had been put out by the demon's body. Toru kept a long stride which caused Kaya to quicken his pace until he was running. His eyesight began fading and with tears running down his face the world turned black. Toru stopped to look back at his new servant.
1. Chance Meeting

The wind bit at his face. Dark strands of hair blistered the night sky behind him as he stood just out of sight of the small village. While he watched and waited, a wide silhouette filled his field of vision.

"What's this, up early I see," the man said. He watched the creature crawl out from the hard soil.

"Oh yes...this is the opportunity I've been waiting for."

The ogre groaned loudly as he stretched and lashed out his unused muscles. As the wind died down, the clouds parted creating a moonlit halo around its form. It screamed to the heavens in retribution.

A young man of marriage age stood with a hoe in his hand while staring at the harsh ground he was forced to work with. Smudges of dirt marred his cheeks, and his hair was pulled back tight with a grimy thin ribbon.

"Kaya! How's the mom doing?" said a seller from the market.

"None too well Mizuki. I'm trying everything I can, and the doctors are at a complete loss on what to do. Never mind that money is getting tight with the medicine she has to take," the young man replied wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I heard from the doctors that she doesn't have much longer. Maybe you should slow down. As long as we don't know what your mother has we can't keep her alive for long. Don't you think it's time to let her go?" Mizuki knew that it would only get more difficult from here, and wanted to save Kaya the trouble.

"Sorry my friend, you know I can't do that. My mom depends on me, and I'm not going to let her die in her condition," Kaya said digging his heels into the ground.

"Sometimes I think you'll die helping her before she dies," mumbled Mizuki as he trotted off letting Kaya get back to his meager crop. Kaya leaned heavily on the handle trying to catch his breath.

"One more row and I'll be finished for the day," he reminded himself.

A small buzzing permeated the ground beneath his feet. The small buzzing soon turned into a vibration, and finally it exploded into a violent shaking of the earth. Some of the weaker houses collapsed from the sheer strength the shaking held. A great roar echoed far from the distance as the unknown menace grew closer.

"No, no, no, no!" Kaya watched as the seeds he planted sift themselves from the ground with the shaking earth.

The shaking stopped only after a large thump echoed across the valley. Another thump followed, and then another as the threat grew closer. Soon it was in full view and the screaming started. Kaya looked up to the being, eyes wide and arms trembling. Standing 10 meters high was a demon of grotesque features. Short horns protruded from its temples, long teeth jutted out from its mouth, and a garnet of skulls adorned its neck. Nothing covered its thick skinned form but a loincloth made of oddly sewn patches of flesh. It looked down at the village; it's shoulders bunching before roaring at the people as they scattered to escape.

"Evacuate the village! Everyone get to the mountains!"

The voices of men and women rang across. Kaya's view filled with mothers collecting their children and men fetching their parents to escape from the demon's reach. Kaya dropped his hoe and stiffened his shoulders running into his home. He packed up his mother's medicine and placed it beside her pillow. He then placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving to the marketplace. Looking back he saw a fire break out over some of the rooftops and the demon had grabbed several people squeezing them in his hand until blood dripped from his fist.

Going into a building with a mussed up sign he noticed that the shopkeeper had evacuated. Fireworks and gunpowder laid on shelves, sat in drawers, and hung off the wall some unfinished, others waiting for a spark. He grabbed many of the rockets, gun powder and round sphere ones loading them into a wheelbarrow. He spotted another wheelbarrow just outside and got an idea.

The demon squatted down, running its hands through the huts and houses picking up people that hid and knocking the rubble out of his path as it scanned through the village. Sparks flew across its eye and a jabbing pain made its eyelid clench. It screamed pressing a hand against its eye surveying the area until it saw a man running. Getting up the demon began stalking the man until they stopped and started jumping into the air. Reaching down it grabbed something and pulled it up towards its face. It was a wheelbarrow? A small popping sound was heard before the wheelbarrow exploded sending debris and fire into its face. The demon screamed louder now holding its face with both hands.

Kaya took his chance and started running toward the other wheelbarrow. After regaining its sense and wiping blood from its face the demon followed more determined. Kaya managed to jump away from its fist as it picked up the second wheelbarrow. He loaded the gun as the wheelbarrow went up towards the demons face and fired a second shot. The explosion rang across its face as it screamed again falling onto its back. The impact rumbled the ground knocking Kaya off his feet, sending his rifle flying off.

It was quiet for several minutes as Kaya gathered his bearings. He ran back to his hut, just barely intact and went into his mother's room. No one had come for her. She didn't even try to get up and leave.

"Mom. Why are you still here? I thought someone from the village would've gotten you by now." Kaya dropped to his knees at her bedside and sat on his ankles.

"I told them to leave," she said her breath raspy.

"Why?"

"Well since you're everything like your father I knew I'd be safe here whether or not the demon came." A smile graced her features the wrinkles bunching around the expression.

His mother was only 40 and her body was aging faster than normal. The doctors couldn't figure out the cause of this progressed aging, but the wasabi ginger root blend was said to help preserve the body and mind. It was the most they could do with the information they had. He held onto her hand bowing his head. As the adrenaline died down his body stared to shake. What was he thinking? He could've died out there...but he didn't. Kaya and his mother ll alive and the thought brought a smile to his face.

The loud thumping returned only closer and the roof to their house was tossed off like a used towel. His mother cringed as the demons screeching filled their hut and Kaya sat there, petrified, gripping her hand. They looked at each other as he mouthed the word sorry. She only smiled before they both closed their eyes. The demon screeched again before it began to rain in thick drops. A heavy thud bounced them both from their spots and Kaya gained the courage to open his eyes. Blood filled his vision as he took in the mess of their home. The scent of it caused his nose to wrinkle and his eyes to squint. Find a little purchase along his sleeve he rubbed it off as best as he could. Looking around he saw the demon's head laying on a crunched wall of their home. The body was far off and a man stood just outside over the harsh soil next to the hoe.

"Are you Kaya? Son of Izoai?"

"Y-yes."

"Your father owed a great debt to me before he passed. I am here to collect it."

Kaya looked around him and then faced the man with an incredulous look before saying,"I'm sorry sir,but as you can see from the wreckage of my entire village I do not have the funds to pay back any old debts."

"Then I will take you as payment."

"I would agree on this matter had the circumstances been different,but my mother is sick with no relatives to care for her and I cannot leave her in this place with her condition. I shall have to ignore your demand until either she has passed or-"

"Are you refusing to pay the debt your father has bestowed upon your shoulders?"

"I'm not refusing, I am saying the payment must be postponed."

"You are a human. You have no authority."

"I am a man, and I have as much authority as you. I may not be as powerful physically,but I damned well can decide my own fate. Thank you for slaying the demon. Your services are no longer needed and your debt will be repaid when possible."

The man walked over to them both lifting Kaya from the ground by his neck and saying, "What ever gave you the idea that you had any choice. I am your new master. You shall do as I say when I say it,and under no condition shall you disrespect me."

"If you truly wish to take me from my sick mother and leave her to die than you may as well kill me now."

The man tilted his head before his gaze flicked to Kaya's mother. Kaya followed his gaze and started to struggle.

"Leave her out of this!"

"You seem determined to keep her involved. If I kill her now maybe you'd be more inclined to go with me." The man placed his hand over the hilt of his sword and dropped Kaya to the ground.

" ! No please! I'll go with you!"

The man stopped and turned slightly just to stare at Kaya with shadowed eyes,"What was that?"

"I'll go with you."

"You'll go with whom."

"I'll go with you...master."

The man went back over to Kaya and lifted him from the ground setting him onto his feet.

"That's better. Cooperation will get you far in life,Kaya. I am not an unkind lord. Once we leave this place your mother shall be healed of her ailment and this village shall forget you were ever here."

Kaya bit his lip and nodded. Going into the rubble of his home he gathered his father's rifle,the thin strips of cloth that his mother cut to hold his hair, and a scroll he started years ago. He went to his mother and held her for a moment. Placing a kiss on her forehead he went back to the man and kept his eyes to the ground.

"You shall receive a bath,new clothes, and discipline once we return to my castle. Say goodbye to all...this."

"May I at least have your name master?"

"It's Toru. Do well to remember it."

As they left the village, Kaya kept looking back on the fire that had been put out by the demon's body. Toru kept a long stride which caused Kaya to quicken his pace until he was running. His eyesight began fading and with tears running down his face the world turned black. Toru stopped to look back at his new servant. "He must have tired himself out fighting that demon," he said lifting Kaya over his shoulder. The night sky only glowed a dark purple as they made way to the castle.


	2. A Fresh Start

Kaya had woken up after being ceremoniously dropped to the ground. His items clattered out across the floor from under him, and it took him a moment to get his bearings. Sitting up he cringed at the state of his clothes and took in his surroundings. Toru stood a little ways off talking to three women in hushed tones.

"See to it that he's bathed, clothed, and sent to my quarters."

"Yes my lord," said two of them.

The third girl nodded and bowed only slightly. Toru glanced back at Kaya before making his way up the staircase and quickly out of sight. Kaya stood up gathering his things and stared at the women, who he quickly discovered were demons, as they approached him. All of them having very different features. There was a tall woman with hair darker than black that was tied in a braid and laid over her shoulders. Another with very short red hair, cut straight to follow the line of her jaw and her bangs shadowed over her eyes. The last one, who had simply bowed to Toru, had hair that was a light blue, kept in two pigtails by large ribbons.

"Hello Kaya. I am Lorean. These are my companions, Suki and Teah."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all, "he said with a low bow.

"Please follow us so that you may bathe and put on fresh clothes."

"All right, but what of my things?"

"Suki will take care of them,"Lorean said not breaking her stride.

Kaya turned around to see the red headed woman picking up his things and following after Lorean. He followed them along out of the lobby and towards one of the many doors that lined the walls.

"Do you mind if I ask some questions?"

"Only if you get that we probably don't have the answers to them," Suki said snidely.

"Ignore her Kaya. Feel free to ask as many questions as you wish, but do understand that we don't know everything,"Lorean finished.

"All right...Why am I here?"

"Years ago your father Izoai made a deal with our Lord Toru. What the tradeoff was I am unsure, but Lord Toru felt now was the time to collect his side of the bargain."

"Yeah, I get that but...no offense to you all. It seems like he has enough people here to keep him satisfied," he said as they passed by a large group of servants.

"You'd think that wouldn't you. What exactly do you think we are to Toru anyway?"

"Suki. Respect our guest."

"Hell no! First Toru throws a temper tantrum for weeks, then someone brings scroll after scroll to him, and now we're stuck looking after some concubine. Personally I think he's gone crazy." Suki opened a side panel and Kaya was ushered into the room.

Teah started stripping him of his clothes as Kaya made an attempt to resist. They were stronger than they looked.

"The sooner we get you clean, the sooner you can rest. You're probably really tired from the journey here," Teah said tossing his bloodied clothes aside.

Kaya turned towards the onsen then looked back at the girls before walking over to the edge and stepping in. He hissed at the heat but found purchase against a flat rock and sat down. Leaning against the wall of the onsen he exhaled a breath and closed his eyes. Suddenly an odd scent reached his nose so he turned around to see Suki tossing his clothes into a fire. He placed his arms against the edge of the pool lifting himself nearly out before being shoved back in. Lorean took his sputtering for air as an opportunity to grab a sudsy rag and began scrubbing away the blood crusted into his hair. Kaya flailed under her grasp and just as he was able to gasp for air was dunked back under the water. After going through this a few times she finally relented so he could throw himself over the edge of the onsen. Breathing heavily he managed to open his eyes and spot Suki putting new clothes within his reach on a dry patch of rock. They made eye contact, her glaring at him until he looked away.

"Dry yourself off and get dressed. We'll wait for you outside."

The girls left, but Kaya could hear the murmurs of their conversation outside the door. He ran a hand through his hair and gripped it tightly as he started looking in the water for the tie. He found it floating off just a little ways off and lifted it from the water. Clenching it in his fingers he got out of the hot water then found the towel buried under his new clothes. Outside the women were in a discussion over their master.

"I think he's cute, "piped Teah.

"Of course you do. Personally I think he's annoying. Why did Toru bring him here? Couldn't he just collect his debt like normal people do? With money."

"Maybe they didn't have the money to pay up."

"That doesn't make any sense. His dad was the highest ranking general in the war, and you're telling me that after he died they didn't have a cent. Bullshit." Suki crossed her arms over her chest.

"The arrangements of this deal are unknown to us, and even if they were public knowledge it's not anyone's position to judge. Especially not you."

Lorean and Suki glared at each other as Teah continued to say, "Yeah, well, he's here. I just hope that there isn't any trouble like with the last one Toru brought home."

"Oh that was hilarious. The look on his face when his arm was-" Kaya stepped out fully dressed and staring at his house shoed feet. Suki gave him a bored look before sighing. Lorean waved them both off and took hold of Kaya's hand leading him away.

"So what now? You take me to his room and then...?"

"I don't know. It's not my business to say what I think goes on within my lord's quarters," she answered.

"Great..."

"Kaya, if there is one thing I can say without a doubt it's that you will be well taken care of here. Our lord is not unkind, and he's willing to listen as long as you're obedient." They reached a tall pair of wooden doors. Lorean knocked several times and opened one just enough for Kaya to step through. The room was lit with odd looking lights that created misshapen shadows along the walls.

Toru stood off in one of the darker corners by the bed.

"Come to me." Candles were the only thing lighting the room as a wide span bed was illuminated.

"May I ask where my bed is?"

"You are sleeping in my bed."

"With you?"

"Yes."

"…I wouldn't want to impose."

"Trust me, I've accommodated to you already."

Kaya walked over to the bed keeping Toru in sight but side eyeing the blankets. It was large, much too large for two people. Thick covers and heavy pillows were arranged on it neatly. Toru had stepped out from the shadowed corner and walked to him looking bored. Kaya stared at Toru and laid down on the floor placing his hands under his head.

"I'll sleep here tonight."

"Are you certain? It doesn't look very comfortable."

"I'm half asleep already."

Toru smiled smugly and got into his bed. Waving his hand all the candles went out, and after the rustling noises settled down Kaya let go of the breath he was holding. The floor wasn't uncomfortable. It was softer than the one he had at home, especially with such a nice rug. He began drifting off until something lifted him from the ground.

"Fuc-!"

Before he could move he was pressed down into the bed and covered with a blanket. Lips pressed against the shell of his ear whispering, "Now isn't this better?"

Kaya, scared for his life, nodded hurriedly.

"So glad you like it. Good night."

The lips pulled away and Kaya stared wide eyed at the wall for a couple more hours until he managed to doze off.

The next morning Toru woke up first. Getting up from the bed, he managed not to wake up Kaya and made his way out of the room. He felt along the wall pressing a panel open and ringing the bell inside. A young man ran from the way of the armory and bowed low.

"See to it that food is brought to my quarters. Enough to feed 3. Understood?"

The servant nodded, bowing again, and leaving in the opposite direction. Toru watched him leave as he closed the panel. Walking back into his room, he watched Kaya roll over and grasp one of the pillows. Toru stepped closer to see Kaya muttering something into the folds of the fabric and squeezing it tightly.

"I know you're awake."

Kaya curled in on himself more hugging the pillow tight enough to make the stuffing burst out.

"Breakfast will be coming soon. Aren't you hungry?"

"I don't eat."

"And apparently you prefer sleeping on the floor."

"Yes."

"Stubbornness is unappealing."

"So is being a debt payment."

"Oh, you are funny. You like to play games don't you? Maybe if you're as unresponsive as possible the big bad demon lord will leave you to yourself? Or better yet, maybe he'll get bored and take you back home?"

"A man can dream."

"Forgive me if I stomp on that dream with spiked sandals."

"I'll see what I can do."

There was a long silence until Toru reached down and pushed Kaya off the edge of the bed.

"Oops. My, my, look at how clumsy I am. Perhaps you're hungry now after having had such a long fall?"

Kaya glared at him from the floor and was about to reply until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Toru said.

Two servants came in and set up the food along with a low table and a few large pillows arranged around it. Food appeared on the table quickly, and they bowed to Toru as they left.

Toru looked at the assortment and then turned to Kaya. Raising an eyebrow he said, "It would be rude to waste food. I know you're not the type to be rude are you?"

Kaya's stomach growled and his face grew warm. Getting up from the floor he walked to the table and Toru followed a little too closely behind.


	3. Job Hunting

During the meal, Kaya did his best not to stuff himself. He hadn't had food this good in a long time, and it was difficult not eating everything as fast as he could. Toru ate quietly, but wouldn't stop staring at him. Kaya had finished his second bowl of rice, and grabbed some of the eggs that were sitting on a tray. They were perfect. Salted, fluffy and light, it was if god had made them himself.

"You haven't eaten in a while."

Shit, did he say that out loud?

Kaya swallowed around his mouthful, and set his utensils down. Toru looked at him confused, and set his bowl down as well.

"Eat too much?"

"If it isn't too much to ask. What will I be doing when I'm here…to pay off the debt?"

"Oh that?"

"Yes, that. Am I going to be a servant, farmer, cook, will I be keeping the place clean, hemming your clothes, fighting your enemies, what?"

"Hmmm…well I was thinking more like I'd put that mouth of yours to use."

"…what?"

"What do you think you're here for?"

"I-" Kaya bit his lip. Picking up his utensils, he began eating again. Toru followed suit, and the room grew quiet except for the sounds of chopsticks hitting the platters.

Toru left him to his own business after the food was cleared away. Kaya was told to wait in the room, and keep himself busy. He had no idea with what, but Kaya was starting to get the idea that Toru thought humans were easily entertained. Kaya did however start exploring the room. It was too dark to see what was what last night, but with the sun shining through the castle it was a completely different room. The rug he almost slept on last night covered nearly the entire floor. There were several different tables, chests, and different book cases lining the walls. A display of different swords hung behind glass over an ornate offering table.

Kaya didn't know there could be so much stuff in one room. Different ornaments where hanging from the ceiling, some of them lanterns and some of them looked just strange. Odd shaped solid objects, some of them with holes in them, others he didn't even know how they were hanging from the ceiling.

"Is that a skull?"

The door opened and in came a servant, setting up different covered dishes among the table before leaving again. Kaya, confused, walked over to the table and saw it was an assortment of small cakes, and sweets. A teapot, still hot, and a few cups. Looks like he was going to be there for a while. Kaya walked over to the book case, grazing his fingers along the spines until he found a title that caught his attention. Pulling it from the shelf he sat at the table and ate away getting lost within the foreign fairy tales. Eating several of the cakes he got on the edge of his seat during one of the more intimate stories when a soft knock hit the door.

"…um? Come in?"

The dark haired woman from yesterday entered looking around until she spotted him at the small table.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon."

"I take it everything is to your liking?"

"Well, so far being the slave of a demon lord is going fairly well, but I could ask for better. Like, not being the slave of a demon lord."

"Hmm. Well I'm sure you know that I'm not here for a friendly visit," she said.

"I never would've guessed."

"Yes. I've come to help you find something to do with your free time."

"You mean work? Real work?"

"Yes."

"I guess anything is better than sitting here like a pampered slave."

Kaya folded one of a page of the book before closing it and setting it aside. Standing up he straightened his clothes, and followed Lorean out into the hall. As they got to the stairs Lorean slowed her steps so that Kaya walked easily at her stride.

"Is something wrong?"

"I feel as though I should be asking you that. Are you all right after…last night?"

"Of course I-" Kaya's face grew warm again before he continued to say, "We didn't do anything last night…"

"Oh! I'm sorry. It was rude of me to assume, but usually…"

"I'm guessing it's a usual thing to happen for people in my position."

Lorean nodded as they got to the bottom of the stairs. Going through the lobby and another hall they pass by many different doors and panels that looked just slightly out of place.

"So, what kind of work can I do around here?"

"Well, you can shovel the excrement that the animals leave."

"Uhhh, no, thank you."

"Hmmm, do you have any experience with the book filing system?"

"No."

"Cooking gourmet meals?"

"No," he said growing irritated.

"Sword making, armor plating, or politics?"

"No, no, and no."

"What is it that you do have experience with?"

"I can farm. I guess that means I can garden as well. I'm a fast learner, and I know basic fighting skills."

"Well there aren't any openings with the crops or the garden, and only skilled warriors may fight under our master so they must know more than the basics. It looks like there won't be anything you can do around the castle," she said as they passed what looked to be a kitchen.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out if we walk around some more. I mean you can't know every job that's available here right?"

Lorean tilted her head and said, "I suppose."

They continued walking as the search for ideas turned into a tour. Lorean showing him rooms that he's free to roam in, rooms that are off limits, and doors that should never be opened. He also met many different servants. Just as they were leaving the garden several children ran in front of them back to their mothers playing some strange game.

"Lorean. How do you know this place so well? It would take me years to get used to finding my way around like this."

"Well, I've been here for a very long time."

"How long?"

"Almost all my life."

"May I ask how you ended up here?"

Lorean closed her eyes and let a small sigh escape her lips.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so intrusive."

"No, it's all right…When I was very young my mother grew ill. My father quickly followed in this illness. The disease soon spread to many people in my village. Those who were more able bodied than others had the strangest symptoms. They'd dance at night and break into houses stealing strange objects. Sometimes they would steal children only to place them in different houses or leave them in the woods. Either way it grew out of control. I was one of the very few who didn't get sick. Soon I was old enough to travel to different villages to see if I could find a cure, but…one day as I was returning with another doctor I found my village burned to the ground. The disease had finally spread to the next village, and the government, fearing the outbreak decided, to destroy the virus at its source. Knowing that I could be carrying this sickness, I fled for my life. Master found me passed out in a field, and took me in. I've been here ever since."

"…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Over time I've grown to love this place. There are many people here that care for me, and give me the love that I couldn't receive when I was young. It's nice."

Kaya hadn't noticed that they were back at Toru's room by the time she had finished her story.

"I guess this is my stop."

"Yes."

"Thank you for taking time away from your duties to help me," he said with a small bow.

"Helping you was one of my duties. Don't be concerned. I'm sorry we weren't able to find you something."

"I'm sure I'll figure something out. Good afternoon to you, Lorean."

"Same to you."

Kaya walked into the room to find it still empty, so he went back to the small table and continued where he left off in his book. Several hours passed and Kaya had managed to fall asleep at the table with his face pressed into a taiyaki cake. Toru walked in on the sight and wasn't sure whether to be disgusted or fascinated. Either way he picked the human up by the back of his collar and tossed him into the pile of pillows rather roughly.

"Once again, here you are sleeping anywhere besides the bed. Do you have a problem with sleeping comfortably?"

Kaya found his way out of the pillows and looked at Toru with groggy eyes.

"Do you have a problem with personal space."

Toru placed his weapons, and his armor against the front of the bed, and removed his outer layer of clothing. Kaya watched grabbing onto a pillow to use in defense of….something. He let his hair down before crawling into bed over to Kaya. Placing his hands on either side of his waist, he looked down at him with tresses of hair falling over his shoulders.

"Maybe I do."

"I-…I wasn't able to find any work around your castle."

"That's a shame. You seem so eager to be here."

Toru leaned down to his neck, and pressed his lips against his jugular. Opening his mouth, he prodded his neck with his tongue before lightly nibbling the skin with his fangs. Kaya froze under the action, his breathing became stunted and shaky.

"Did you have any other ideas as to what you could do while you're here?"

Kaya placed his hands against Toru's shoulders, giving him a little push. Toru sat up giving him some space, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, I have."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but I have a few questions first. Not about the job I mean, but about this deal."

"You wish to learn how you become a bargaining chip."

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"My answers do not come without payment. Do you understand?"

Kaya sat up using his elbows, and looked Toru in the eye. Of course he understood, but he wasn't sure if he was mentally prepared for something like this. Biting his bottom lip he unfastened the tie around his clothing letting his kinagashi fall open.

"I understand."


	4. Intimacy

Toru trailed his hands down Kaya's sides causing him to shiver. He mouthed along his shoulder, down to his collar bone, biting hard enough to leave a mark. Kaya gasped, while keeping the palms of his hands pressed against the mattress. He watched as Toru went lower along his body, taking one of his nipples into his mouth, and sucking on it.

"That feels weird."

"Weird? As in unpleasant?"

"No, weird as in different."

"Different can be good."

Toru rolled his tongue over his nipple, getting it stiff, before sucking on it again. Kaya pressed his thighs together, and felt his face grew warm. This was a lot of new sensations to take in at once. Toru went to his other nipple giving it the same treatment only to then pull at it with his teeth. Kaya's breath hitched, and closing his eyes, he laid back onto the bed.

"Master? Can you multi task?"

"Hm? I suppose."

Toru's hand slipped under Kaya's back and slid down to lay just above his ass. His other hand went up to cradle the back of Kaya's neck as he leaned down to press his face into his neck.

"30 years ago, your father came to accomplish what his lord with women, money, and power could not. The war was approaching its end, and even though his forces were outnumbered, they proved to be strong adversaries. However, they needed one more push to turn the war in their favor."

* * *

><p><em>A heavily built man in his forties could only ride his horse so far to the castle before it became wise to walk his steed towards the doors as not to seem threatening. His men followed behind a good ways off, but he couldn't blame them. Izoai had heard tales of what the demon lord had done to the last messengers. As they approached the doors<em>_,__ they were greeted by a red haired woman who offered to take their horses__,__ and saddle them in the stables. Not wanting to give a bad impression, they accepted the gesture before they were escorted inside._

_In the throne room__,__ Toru stood at the top of the stairs, his arm resting on the arm of an empty throne. Although at the time, his hair was navy blue__,__ and at the ends a lighter teal was vanishing on the tips of his hair. His armor looked heavier, his swords were strapped to both his hips, and he looked weary._

"_Lord Toru."_

"_General Izoai. What has brought you to my castle?"_

"_I've come to ask for your aid in-"_

"_Stop. Hasn't your master learned from his previous attempts at appeasement that I shall not join this war?"_

"_This is to be his last effort__.__ I assure you."_

"_Trust me. I can assure you of it as well."_

_Izoai looked to the floor before looking back to Toru. The demon radiated power, and he could tell that he was growing impatient by the minute. His soldiers shrunk back towards the door, but tried keeping eye contact with their leader for instruction. Izoai raised a hand to them, and lowered it giving them his order to lower their guard._

"_Lord Toru. I understand that you would rather stay out of this war, and your reasons why. This is the business of humans__,__ and all others are weaker than you. Why other lords of your power became involved, I do not know, and I cannot defend. I will not stand here__,__ and tell you what you will gain if you aid us, because I believe that anything we offer will be of no use or value to you. Although, I will say that a rival of yours has recently been seen helping the side that opposes us."_

"_I have many rivals, General. You'll have to be more specific."_

"_Yun Hye."_

_Toru appeared in front Izoai in a flash__,__ lifting him by his throat._

"_Is this some sort of joke? Do you think you can lure me into your war with false information? I know that Yun has long vanished from this country. Why would you think I would fall for such lies," he said as the grip around the general's throat tightened._

"_We have proof__,__ Lord! Please bring her in," said one of the general's soldiers._

_Toru dropped the general to the ground__,__ as his lackeys brought in a norimono. Toru went to the vehicle and peered inside seeing a very ill woman. After several hushed whispers__,__ he walked away from the carrier__,__ and the norimono was removed from the throne room. General Izoai stayed bowed against the floor until Toru had lifted him from the ground__,__ and set him onto his feet._

"_I will join your war."_

"_Will you-"_

"_Stop. I will not do so for free."_

"_My lord has told me to offer you anything__,__ and he shall provide."_

"_What is it that you hold most dear?"_

"_I….do not understand."_

"_Answer the question general. What is it that you hold most dear?" Toru said, turning his head just enough so Izoai could see him glaring._

"_I-..there is a woman. I plan to marry her."_

"_Her name?"_

"_Illumini."_

_After a moment, Toru turned to the general and smiled. A truly terrifying smile._

"_I shall take your first born son when he is of marriage age, as payment."_

"_Wh-what?"_

_The smile fell as he continued, "You are denying me the means for which I will join your war?"_

"_No, but to ask for my unborn son is-"_

"_The absolute least I could ask of such a high ranking general. Isn't it? Are you not willing to sacrifice what you have for the greater good? Would you dishonor your lord out of your own selfishness?" as he spoke he stepped closer and closer to Izoai, causing the general to flinch._

"_Of course not."_

"_Then it is settled."_

"_I know it is not my place to request anything but-"_

_Toru began walking towards the other room,__ as the general continued to speak._

"_I demand that you take care of my son. If you are to be in possession of him; I will not have him become some common servant who is beaten and abused."_

"_I assure you General Izoai. I wouldn't harm a hair on his head."_

_General Izoai rounded up his soldiers__,__ and with a bow left the castle. As they were given their horses__,__ and fresh supplies, the red headed woman from earlier appeared__,__ and spoke with him briefly._

"_My master has one last message for you general. He says to be wary of those in high places. You cannot trust them as much as you believe."_

_She departed before the general could ask her name._

* * *

><p>"My mother's name isn't Illumini. It's Misa."<p>

"She changed it so as not to get taken back by her kind."

"That would be saying that she's not human. That I'm not human, and that's not possible," he said pushing at Toru's shoulders again.

"You are not human."

"What am I then?"

"I have answered the two questions you've asked, and I shall answer the third another time. I believe we had a bargain."

"No, you've only answered why you took me. Tell me how you know everything about everyone who enters the castle." said Kaya trying to stall.

"How else would I pick people I trust to live in the castle. There is a spell placed upon the floor tiles in the main hall. This spell reveals a person's heart, and intentions once they step onto them," explained Toru.

Pushing the garment from his shoulders, Toru reached behind Kaya, grabbing his ass, and squeezing the flesh making him catch his breath.

"Open up to me."

"No, wait, what if I made up a job to do," he gasped as he crossed his legs.

"You've already said that you were unable to find work. What could you possibly think of to do?"

Toru sucked another mark onto his neck, and trailed his tongue along his jugular, curling the wet muscle behind his ear. Kaya grabbed the first thing his hands could grip, which was the front of Toru's shirt. This only encouraged the demon lord, to grind their hips together. He let out a shocked moan, causing Toru to pull back.

"Too much?"

"All of this is."

"Perhaps, we should go slower then. What was your idea for keeping yourself busy?"

"Lorean said there are many female servants here and, I would assume, that in any environment like this, there would be children."

Toru smiled and replied, "There are a few. Sometimes the women who serve under me grow bored, and wander to the soldier's quarters. We haven't found anyone who would suggest such a job. I allow the children to follow along with their mothers. If you can handle the responsibility, and the wrath of the mothers in case a child is harmed, then I shall allow this."

"Thank you."

"Of course since nightfall is approaching, the mothers and their children have returned to their quarters, so planning will have to begin tomorrow."

Kaya nodded his head in assent. He pulled his legs up so they were bent at the knee, with his feet planted firmly onto the mattress. His cock laid half hard against his pubic hair, and his breath quickened as Toru took off his last garment. The man must be insane, because something that large couldn't fit anywhere. A clawed hand took Kaya's cock in hand, and stroked it slowly, making him bite his lip, and tremble.

"Let me hear you," Toru said.

His actions spoke differently, as he leaned down and pressed their lips together. Kaya opened his mouth to his darting tongue, and moaned as their tongues dragged over each other. Feeling daring, Kaya reached up, getting his hands lost in long locks of hair, and lightly tugging in appreciation. He could hear Toru growl in his throat, and felt the hand speed up around his cock. Pre cum leaked from the head, and Toru used it, making the appendage slicker. Kaya thrusted his hips towards the grasp, trying to get more friction.

"Oh please, oh please, oh please," he panted.

Toru gripped his cock a little harder, as he stroked, and Kaya felt his balls tighten, letting out a small shout before he came, splattering white onto Toru's hand and stomach.

"Was that also 'weird'?"

"J-just good," he said, his legs still trembling.

A hard rapping was quickly heard on the wood of the door.

"Do not disturb me," Toru's voice rang, clearly agitated at the interruption.

"Master Toru, it is urgent. Mistress Kaguya has requested your presence for an important matter." came a serious female tone.

Toru growled at the information, and wiped his hand on one of the sheets.

"Give me a moment."

Kaya assumed the servant left. Toru placed a hand onto Kaya's cheek, as he gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"This may be a while, rest until I return, and we will continue afterwards."

Kaya nodded, and rearranged himself in bed as Toru got dressed. Once he was settled under the covers, Toru gave him another look before leaving. The room felt colder, than he knew it was, and Kaya wasn't sure whether to feel grateful or disappointed for the interruption.


End file.
